buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Darkhul King
is the third of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games. It was released in June 24, 2003 as available for Game Boy Advance console. Synopsis Step into the shoes of Buffy Summers, Sunnydale's hottest vampire slayer. Fight against fierce vampires using cool moves and awesome slayer weaponry. With advice from your Watcher Giles, you'll destroy the most fearsome creatures of the night. Start sharpening your stake. It's up to you to save the world. Vanquish the undead with over 50 kicks, jumps, and combos. Slaughter vampires with stakes, shovels, or crossbows. Explore favorite Sunnydale locations. Includes Buffy favorites Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Spike, and Angel. Summary A book reads the story of the Darkhul King, who rose to power when demons freely roamed the Earth. With the Scepter of Thelios, he had the ability to raise from the dead any demon that had been slain in battle. With his army of resurrected demons, he reigned supreme for more than 500 years, using the Scepter to open a portal from his dimension to Earth and release his cruelty into the world. It all ended when the sorceress Elnara used his Scepter to imprison him within his temple for all eternity, and the weapon hidden to prevent it to be used for freeing him. Now, in the year of 2000. The Scooby Gang is at Giles's apartment, where Buffy complains about her low grade for her Women's Studies class, and not having time to dedicate to her studies. At the topic, Willow mentions her boyfriend's absence, and Buffy explains Riley and the Initiative have been fully dedicated in stopping Adam. Giles, in turn, advises Buffy to stay alert with a rise demonic activity, which he associates with something more dangerous to be brewing. She then goes out to patrol in Sunnydale streets and, while fighting, encounters Riley, who gives her more weapons to use against the following vampires. Buffy then rescues a man who gives her a throwing axe, and returns to Giles's. There, the Watcher asks if she saw something unusual, which she denies. Xander then invites her to the Black & White film festival in the next day, and Anya explains she'll be shown what silent movies are. Willow attempts to reinforce the invite as a way for Buffy use some fun, instead of patrolling every night, but Buffy tells them she'll have to go to the museum to do a report on the Amelia Farhart exhibit, as extra credits with professor Feedler. The next day, at the Sunnydale Natural History Museum, Buffy encounters various demons and vampires, who attack her. After defeating most, the Slayer goes to meet her friends at Giles's. She tells them the strange occurrence of vampires at the museum while a large demon stole a talisman and got away. After listening to her description of the demon and the talisman, Willow proposes to research about them in the Watcher's books. In the meantime, Buffy goes out to patrol and, once again, encounters an unusual number of vampires. Being informed of this, Giles presumes it must be a new nest nearby, but Buffy also describes them as organized. Xander then questions who must be organizing them, and Willow concludes a new Big Bad must be around. Giles decides to keep researching the mysterious five horned demon with Willow, while Buffy should limit her patrols to areas that fit in with vampires' reclusive nature. Off to a cemetery, Buffy finds a large crypt full of traps, tunnels, and vampires, and manages to slay them all. There, she also finds a hostage, who gives her his baseball bat for saving him. Encountering their leader, Buffy also meets Riley, who assists her fight giving her more weapons. Slaying the last vampire, Buffy returns to Giles's to inform him she had eliminated the vampire nest. In turn, he reveals they've gotten word on Adam has been seen near the caves on the hills. According to him, the cyborg hadn't attacked anyone, but he'd like to know what Adam is up to. With this, Buffy comments she thinks the Gentlemen must be also in town, as she saw a couple of their Footmen running around in the cemetery. Giles fear it must be some kind of trap, and Xander notes they must be seeking revenge from their defeat against her. Still, Giles sends Buffy to the woods to investigate. At the woods, Buffy encounters various demons, including the Footmen. She then discovers they've been taking hostages, as one of them gives her a crossbow in gratitude for freeing him. Buffy informs Giles about this, and telling him the Initiative must be on them as well, since she ran into Riley while fighting the now slain vampire leader. Giles reinforces that the Gentlemen seems to be luring her into a trap, and Buffy answers that, even if it is, she won't just leave these people to die, to which Giles agrees. Buffy then return to the woods and slay the demons that get in her way, only to find her path into Sunnydale Memorial, which is full of the Footmen. She invades the hospital and rescues more hostages. Buffy then breaks in into an underground tunnel, with even more Footmen and hostages, where she also finds a book. At the end, she finally encounters the Gentlemen, who steal her voice. Buffy manages to pass through them all and break their box, exploding their heads with her scream. Buffy then goes to Giles's to show him the book she found. He identified it as the Book of Hakune, which is said to contain spells of the demon world. With Willow's interest, Giles warns about the danger of these powerful magicks. The witch says she wouldn't even attempt to cast half of the spells on the book, then chooses one to cast on Buffy, which makes her feel immediately better. With the Slayer's improvement, Giles suggests her to go out for more patrol. Back at the woods, Buffy finds more vampires and an underground tunnel. After defeating them, she returns to the Scooby Gang, who was worried about her delay. She tells them she ran into the mysterious demon again, who was digging something that looked like a small baseball bat. At this point, Giles and Willow had identified it as a Baruk demon, mindless destructive creatures, but Buffy is suspicious this demon seemed to actually have a plan. Anya then comments that the ones she new often served a master, so Giles suggests that they must find whoever is controlling them. At the Watcher's request, Buffy describes the stolen amulet, so he start to research it, while advising her to find him but remember Adam is still around. At UC Sunnydale, Buffy finds Baruk demons, along with other demons and vampires, and saves a man who gives her a crossbow. She then finds an entrance to the basement, with even more vampires, and saves another hostage. It leads to a crypt full of traps, where she's attacked by vampires, rats, and snakes. She frees one more hostage, who gives her a dagger. The crypt, in turn, leads to an underground tunnel full of demons, with the swirl pattern from the talisman drawn on the floor. There, she finds Riley, and soon enough is attacked by Adam. After almost being defeated, the cyborg is suddenly buried under falling rocks, and the couple escapes. Buffy returns to Giles's and tells her friends about Adam, as well as seeing three Baruk demons performing a ritual with the stolen talisman and a scepter. With this, Giles concludes: it's the end of the world. He explains the demons must be attempting to free the Darkhul King, who Anya recognizes as a vicious warlord who ruled over all demons for more than 500 years, having the power to resurrect slain demons. Although, he was defeated and imprisoned within the Temple of the Shadows, a place Buffy needs to find in order to stop the Baruk demons from invoking him. For this, Buffy returns to the woods, where she encounters various demons, as well as rescue another hostage. She goes back to her friends and show the talisman she found at the clearing. Giles describes that it not only work as a map, but be used to increase one's life-force. With its strengthening, Buffy enters the cave to the Temple of Shadows and fights its demons. She informs Giles she found the entrance, but the Watcher fear the Darkhul King has already been freed. Willow then suggests she performs a binding spell to keep him from hurting anyone until Buffy reaches him. With Anya's worry about the demon lord killing them all, Xander reassures that Buffy is the indisputable champion in fighting evil. Giles then has the idea of Buffy finding and using the Glove of Myhnegon against the stronger demon. Buffy arrives at the Temple' entrance and fights the demons that gets in her way, while destroying barriers and avoiding the deadly traps. Managing to open the final barrier, Buffy finds the Glove and is ready to face the Darkhul King. As she enters his Temple, the demon lord informs he'd heard stories about the Slayer, but her skills won't be nothing compared to his power. At her banter about his appearance and smell, Darkhul gets impatient and announces that his time has come, the Gate will open and he'll rule for all eternity. Buffy is not impressed, and the battle begins. As Buffy defeats him, the Darkhul King confesses he's impressed, not thinking it'd be possible. Even as he lies on the floor, the demon tells her that while she's a mere mortal, he'll return and have his revenge on her. With this, the Temple begins to shake, and Buffy runs to safety in Giles's apartment. The book on Darkhul has its picture disappeared. Giles congratulates Buffy for once again saving the world. Xander recalls she managed to get rid of a vampire leader, the Gentleman, Adam, and the Darkhul King, as well as write her report on Amelia Earhart — but Buffy remembers she didn't finish the paper after all. Willow is optimistic the research that made Buffy find out about Darkhul, but Buffy doesn't think professor Feedler will take saving the world as an excuse. Xander says she can be relieved, in no time a new threat may arrive in Sunnydale. Buffy hopes so, but warns that any demon should think twice about it, because she'll certainly be ready for them. Continuity *Set in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4, the story takes place after Adam's creation in "The I in Team", and before his final defeat in "Primeval". *Willow comments on Buffy spending too much time with Riley; Buffy eventually recognize and apologize for her unavailability in "Primeval". *Buffy has to face the Gentleman seeking revenge from their first confront ("Hush"). *Giles announces that it's the end of the world, and Xander asks "Again?!", as they'd done in episode "Doomed". The Scooby Gang have personally dealt with at least eight apocalypse attempts at this point ("The Harvest", "I Robot, You Jane", "Prophecy Girl", "Innocence", "Becoming, Part Two", "The Zeppo", "Graduation Day, Part Two", "Doomed"). *Buffy uses the Glove of Myhnegon, first acquired in episode "Revelations". Although, according to Xander, the Glove had been subsequently destroyed with Living Flame. Appearances Individuals *Adam *Ms. Baker *Elnara *Feedler *Riley Finn *Rupert Giles *Anya Jenkins *Darkhul King *Alexander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Initiative *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher *Witch Species *Bio-mechanical demonoid *Demon **Baruk demon **The Gentlemen **Footmen *Human *Vampire Events *Apocalypse Locations *Sunnydale **Rupert Giles's apartment **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale Memorial **Sunnydale Natural History Museum **Temple of Shadows **University of California, Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Book of Hakune *Cross *The Gentlemen's box *Gilesmobile *Glove of Myhnegon *Holy water *Scepter of Thelios *Stake *Taser blaster Rituals and spells *"Arcana Inverito Exercerno Emoveo" *Binding spell Features Levels Enemies Items Health *Blue heart — Restores partial health. *Red heart — Restores all health. *Talisman — Extends maximum health. *Ring — Temporary invincibility. Weapons *Hands — Default combat, with punches and kicks. *Stake — Dusts vampires when put through their heart. *Mop — Hits enemies; combines with small holy water. *Dagger — Beheads and stabs enemies. Combines with torches. *Axe — Thrown. Combines with torches. *Flamethrower — Shoots fire. Combines with torches. *Bat — Hits enemies. Combines with cross. *Crossbow — Shoots wooden arrows. Combines with large holy water. *Laser riffle — Shoots blasts of energy. Combines with large battery. *Glove of Myhnegon — Shoots powerful blasts of lightning. Ammo Extras The following codes must be typed at the main "press start" menu screen: *Nine objects — UP, DOWN, UP, DOWN, B, A *Invincibility — L, L, L, R, R, R, RIGHT, RIGHT *Infinite lives — B, B, A, A, LEFT, RIGHT, DOWN, UP Behind the scenes *The cut scenes for Buffy and Willow are based on screenshots from episode "Goodbye Iowa", Xander's are from "The Initiative", and Anya's from "Hush". *According to the review aggregation website GameRankings.com, the game's reviews resulted on the grade of 49.70%, the second lower score of the video game franchise."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wrath of the Darkhul King". GameRankings.com. Retrieved July 09, 2018. Quotes References Category:Games